The present invention relates to a fabric currycomb or fuzz comb having strips of abrasive net with a multiplicity of small projections arranged in a file pattern.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings show a conventional fabric currycomb. The illustrated conventional fabric currycomb is composed of a substantially flat base plate doubling as a handle and having a recess defined in and along a single straight edge. The recess includes a channel-shaped groove defined in an inner bottom surface. The fabric currycomb also includes a strip of abrasive net folded into a U shape over a spacer or slide core and inserted in the channel-shaped groove, the strip of abrasive net being bonded to the base plate with an adhesive. Since the prior fabric currycomb has only one strip of net, it fails to cope with all conditions of fabric fuzz or fluff to be removed. The U-shaped net strip has a lower edge lying substantially flush with the straight edge of the base plate. However, the other surfaces of the net strip are recessed into the recess below the surfaces of the base plate. Accordingly, only the lower edge of the net strip is available for removing the fabric fuzz and no other net surfaces are effective in fubric fluff removal. For this reason, the conventional fabric currycomb has been highly poor in efficiency.